


7 Letters: E-blank-blank-G-A-M-E

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, There's only One Bed!, third wall? What's that, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: Did someone order a fluffy Sanvers train ride on their way to a much-needed vacation? Short little fluffy piece for our favorite couple in honor of a certain someone's birthday (and a balm for the angst of certain fics XD )





	7 Letters: E-blank-blank-G-A-M-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



> Phew skating in just under the wire...happy birthday! Have some fluffy fic to cap it off!
> 
> And yes, I counted the number of letters wrong in the title on first posting...shhhhh it's past my bedtime

“73 down: apparel company whose first letter stands for a three-letter word in this clue. Four letters. F-blank-B-blank.”

Maggie let her head drop back against the headrest, her gaze flitting along with the countryside flying past the train window. “I don’t know. You know it’s hard when I can’t see the grid.”

Alex turned, angling her whole body towards Maggie. “But I’m reading you everything you need!”

“Yes, and some things I don’t need,” Maggie muttered, biting back a smile at the furrow in Alex’s brow.

“What don’t you need?”

“Alex, sweetie, the love of my life, I have told you 9,000 times that I do not need to know what number across or down it is. I can’t see the grid. It doesn’t matter.”

“Right.” She tapped the tip of the pen along the side of the newspaper, finally pushing it towards Maggie. “Fine, I guess you can take a turn reading the clues.”

“Thank you.” She pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips as she took the pen and paper before Alex could change her mind. “Alright, let’s see…” She scanned the list of clues. “Ooh, four letters: injure, as a bear might.” A moment’s hesitation. “Maul!”

Alex smiled and tried to peer over at the paper.

“Ooh, another good one. Apt rhyme of ‘sliced.’” She grinned up at Alex as she announced: “Diced!”

“Maggie,” Alex whined. “You’re not giving me all the information. Like…how many letters was it? And which letters did we have? Also none of the letters in diced are in maul.”

“Well, no…”

“So then one is wrong. Maybe maul could be maim. Where does it intersect?”

“They don’t.”

Alex blinked over at Maggie. “You don’t go in order?”

“Do the ones you know first. Then you’ve got a bunch of spots already filled in.”

“But—but—” Alex stammered, her mouth opening and closing as she fought the urge to reach over and snatch the pen back.

“Oh boy. Maybe we take a break from the crossword before your brain breaks.”

“It’s just…if you go in order you’re literally building a structurally sound foundation.”

Deciding the next several hours of their trip would go a lot more smoothly if they didn’t bicker through them, Maggie changed tactics, putting down the newspaper and twining her fingers with Alex’s. “Hey, let’s play a new game.”

“Like what? We already did 20 questions and I Spy and the alphabet game and all the things Kara used to make us play on long car rides.”

“Hmm…fuck marry kill with the cast of The L Word?”

Alex glared, and Maggie couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped. “So many hours of my life I’m never getting back.”

“Okay, but might I offer in response: pretty ladies kissing other pretty ladies on your screen?”

“Not enough to make it worth my while,” Alex grumbled.

“I told you from the start that it had its issues.”

“Maggie Sawyer, you did not once tell me that I would go from being like oh, maybe I was a little bit like Jenny to oh, I’d like to push Jenny out a window.”

With a loud gasp, Maggie spun around in her seat, locking her hands around Alex’s wrists like makeshift handcuffs. “Oh my god, you’re the one that killed Jenny Schecter!”

“Oh shut up. Also, that was some bullshit bringing in Lucy Lawless for a single episode. I’d rather watch an entire series of her interrogating them than the last season of the actual show.”

“Mm, so say we all.”

“That’s just because you had the world’s biggest crush on Xena.”

“Duh.” Maggie dropped her head to Alex’s shoulder as she released her hands. “I still say you should go as her for Halloween next year.”

“You gonna be my Gabrielle?”

Maggie’s fingers trailed along Alex’s thigh, inching a bit higher than was appropriate for being in public. “You just want me to spend the whole night in a crop top.”

“Your abs _are_ a gift to the world, but I think I’m gonna be selfish and say no one else gets to enjoy them.” Alex’s fingers itched to reach out, to run up and down Maggie’s sides, curling under that soft henley and finding the even softer skin beneath it. After a week of too many crises at the DEO and a week before that of overtime at the NCPD for Maggie, it felt like ages since she’d gotten to spend time with her girlfriend that wasn’t out in the field. And of course Maggie had to go and be responsible the night before, insisting they do laundry and pack and all the things that, Alex begrudgingly admitted, did make their morning trek to the train station rather easy. Still. Now they were left with hours upon hours of limited touching as their train trundled out of California and meandered towards the next stop.

“You’d deprive the world of that joy?”

“Oh hush, maybe I only suggested you go as Gabrielle because you’re short enough.”

“Yeah, yeah, make all the jokes you want, but we both know who the little spoon is at the end of the day.”

“You love it.”

Maggie shrugged. “Easy access to your butt? Yeah, I’m not complaining.”

For a while, they fell into a comfortable silence, watching as the train passed through rolling hills and sprawling acres of the countryside. Even though Alex had been uncertain about the idea of a multi-day train trip across the country when airplanes that could get them to Metropolis in a matter of hours existed, even she had to admit that there was something sort of romantic about the protracted journey.

“Hey,” Alex whispered after what felt like nearly half an hour, wondering if Maggie was really asleep or just closing her eyes. “Sawyer.” She poked her shoulder, deciding she didn’t really care either way.

“What?”

Asleep then, if the raspy quality to Maggie’s voice or the slight scowl Alex was getting meant anything.

“I’m bored.”

“Seriously? You have a phone.”

“The wifi’s shit out here.”

“I packed books.”

“I don’t wanna read.”

“Oh my god, Danvers. Seriously?”

“C’mon.” Alex nudged Maggie’s shoulder with her own. “I’ve missed you.” There it was—the softening of Maggie’s features, the way her whole body seemed to melt further into Alex’s.

“I don’t suppose I can coax you into a nap with me?”

“Too much coffee.”

“Fine, fine.” Yawning loudly, Maggie drew the curious gazes of a few of the passengers who shared the compartment with them. She toed at Alex’s foot, then leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Old dude, front of the car. See him?”

“A threat?” Alex’s hand flew to her sidearm, but Maggie was already there, anticipating Alex’s reaction.

“Not that kind.” She cast a meaningful look at Alex as she pulled her hand away. “But maybe he’s another kind of threat…tell me what you know? What’s he doing on this train anyway?”

“Oh!” Alex’s lips curled up into a smile. Maggie had first taught her to play the stranger game during a terribly boring week-long stakeout that had yielded absolutely nothing of use. Apparently it was the best way to pass the time in a small town, although, Maggie conceded, eventually it was also a pretty good way for rumors to get started. She still carried a bit of guilt around for making people think that Sally Wilkins’ parents had tried to send her to a convent. “Well…he’s taking the train because he can walk to the station from his house, so his neighbors won’t see that his car is gone and tell his wife…who’s traveling for work all week.”

“Yeah? Why can’t they know?”

“Oh, well, the guy across the street is a total busybody ever since he retired. He keeps tabs on all his neighbors.”

“And obviously this guy doesn’t want anyone to know where he’s off to. But why’s that? Affair? Secret family? Totally paranoid?”

Alex tapped on her lower lip as she surveyed the man in question, watching as he spilled a bit of the tepid train coffee on the back of his hand. Shaking it off, he grumbled to himself and went back to his seat. “Hmm…I think it’s a secret job. Corporate espionage or something like that. But he’s not really good at keeping secrets. Makes him queasy 24/7. So he’s gotten really paranoid.”

“Ah yes, the guilty criminal. Really, they’re the best kind. So easy to pluck out of a crowd.”

“I give him…three weeks before he turns himself in or gets caught.”

“Sounds about right. Though, ya know, if we were on the case, I think his odds would be more like three minutes.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex shrugged her shoulders, an easy grin spreading across her face, “we make a pretty unbeatable team.”

Maggie’s voice dropped into a lower register as she leaned in, breath hot against the shell of Alex’s ear. “And how would we celebrate our hundredth team victory?”

“Only a hundred?”

“This year.”

“That’s more like it.”

Throwing her arm around Alex’s shoulders, Maggie pulled her in close. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

“Mm, you know, I think it’s been several hours.”

“Well that simply won’t do. I need to know that anyone else on this train playing the stranger game is absolutely positive that we are together.”

“Let’s make it really obvious,” Alex whispered as she leaned in, her breath ghosting across Maggie’s lips before she claimed them in a searing kiss that left Maggie dizzy with want.

“If we really wanted to make it obvious…” Maggie’s fingers skirted along the waistband of Alex’s jeans, her short nails dragging along the skin and making Alex shiver.

“You could literally be inside of me,” Alex managed, though her breath hitched on the last word, “and I bet at least one person on this train would ask if we were sisters.”

Maggie groaned, drawing her hands back as she buried her face in her palms. “Ugh, the Straights are fun.”

“So fun.”

“I bet you…20 bucks we get asked if we want two twin beds tonight.”

“I’ll see your 20 and raise you another 20 for not even being asked before we get those twin beds.”

“So that’s 40 on us having sex dorm-room style?”

“Shh!” Alex put a finger to her lips, but she couldn’t quite help the snort of laughter at the scandalized looks they were getting from the woman sitting directly behind them.

\---

As it turned out, they received very sincere apologies from the hotel staff—“We’re so sorry! For some reason we had the reservation listed as needing a king-sized bed, and all of our double rooms are booked.”

Before Alex could roll her eyes and correct them, Maggie graciously accepted their offers for free room service, insisting that they could “make do.” She’d mouthed “free dinner” to Alex the moment they turned around.

When they arrived, Maggie gasped dramatically and turned to Alex, announcing: “Oh no! There’s only one bed!”

“What?”

“Oh god, sometimes I forget that you’re still kinda new to the being gay thing, and then you say stuff like that.”

“Can you just tell me?” Alex huffed, resisting the urge to cross her arms and stamp her foot. “It can’t be worse than when I told you that no, I’ve never seen Imagine Me and You.”

“It’s just a trope in fan fiction. You have two characters who are secretly pining after one another, only neither of them thinks the other one could ever like them back, but then they have to go somewhere—maybe undercover as a couple or something, or else it’s just for work or a trip or really any excuse to be not at home, ya know?—and they show up, only to find out that the second room was given away, and there’s only one room left that only has one bed.”

“One person could always sleep on the couch.”

“Oh, Danvers.” Maggie let out a sigh as she shook her head. “Danvers, Danvers, Danvers. What will we do with you?”

“What? It’s a reasonable question.”

“Reasonable, maybe. But where’s the fun in that?”

“Let me guess, the fun is in having them both fall into bed together?”

“More like awkwardly crawl in while the other one is in the bathroom, spend hours not really sleeping, and wake up tangled together because secretly they’re both cuddlers.”

“Ah, I see. I suppose these are a bit more PG than I imagined.”

“Yeah, get your head out of the gutter, Danvers.” A beat. “Sex happens the next night.”

After the laughter subsided, Alex nudged Maggie. “Well…I’m not really up for waiting a whole night, but what do you say? Should I go claim my side of the bed and pretend to be awkward while waiting for you?”

“ _Pretend_?”

“Oh fuck off.”

Maggie grinned. “Ooh, would you rather reenact an old fashioned enemies to lovers?”

“Maggie,” Alex groaned.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.”

“Good. Because I think”—Alex unzipped her jacket, letting it fall to the floor—“there’s really only one scenario”—Maggie’s jacket followed her own as they inched closer and closer to the bed—“I have any desire to act out.”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie’s voice had taken on that throaty quality that never failed to make Alex’s heart skip a beat.

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed, as she carefully guided Maggie down to the mattress, settling one knee on either side of Maggie’s thighs.

“Which one is that?”

“Two girlfriends”—a kiss—“who are very much in love”—a longer kiss that time—“who have gone far, far too long without a night to themselves.”

Maggie’s fingers moved slowly down the front of Alex’s shirt, undoing buttons one after another. “You know…I think I could make that work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter @sapphicscholar
> 
> Also, crossword clues are from this past weekend's WaPo crossword--I won't steal credit, but I did give ya some correct answers here in case you're in need of them.


End file.
